


Где-то в Гималаях

by TashaStrawberry



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaStrawberry/pseuds/TashaStrawberry
Summary: Бытовые однострочники с претензией на юмор.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang, Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Где-то в Гималаях

#### История первая. Ханзо и травяной чай Куая.

Ханзо сидит, медитирует. Внезапно по всей округе раздается дикий вопль. От этого где-то в горах сходит лавина.

— ХАНЗООООО! Что ты сделал с моим чаем?!!

Ханзо в ужасе распахивает глаза.

— Фак! — ругается он и дает деру. Пока бежит от Сабза, в него летят острые сосульки. — Я сжег его! — пытается он оправдаться на ходу. — Потому что эта отрава хуже моих запасов яда!

— Но мне нравилась эта отрава, ты мерзавец!

— Лучше завари себе Эрл Грей! — доносится уже из укрытия.

#### История вторая. Флаффная.

Валяются под деревом, нежатся, Сабз весь затисканный-зацелованный.

— Разве ты не должен был сегодня тренировать учеников? Ты ведь так любишь наблюдать за тем, как они ломают друг другу носы… — хихикает Куай.

— Эй! Я люблю своих учеников! — возмущается Ханзо. — Но проводить время с тобой люблю не меньше. Может быть, даже чуточку больше. Совсем чуть-чуть.

И подтверждает свои слова жестом, изображая пальцами это самое «чуть-чуть».

— Да ты просто льстец! — наигранно восхищается Сабз.

#### История третья. Ханзо волнуется.

Ханзо телепортируется в спальню грандмастера Лин Куэй, эффектно выходя из огненного вихря. В этот раз ему грандмастерски удается избежать случайного поджога предметов интерьера, коего значительно поубавилось с предыдущего визита.

— Ханзо? — Сабз выглядывает из ванной с зубной щеткой во рту. — Рад тебя видеть, но что привело в столь поздний час? Что-то случилось?

— Да. Тебя давно не было в Огненных садах, я начал беспокоиться.

— Я был занят делами клана.

— Но мы не виделись уже несколько месяцев!

— Всего-то пару недель.

— Ты не отвечал на мои письма.

— Письма? Но мне ничего не приходило…

— Должно быть, чертовы птицы околели, пока добирались сюда!

На мгновение в комнате повисает оглушающая тишина, после чего раздается неконтролируемый ржач. Отсмеявшись, Куай выходит из ванной и доверительно сообщает:

— В следующий раз используй электронную почту. Она ходит без перебоев, невзирая на мороз.

Ханзо супится, изображая гордую, но очень уязвленную невинность, но после многообещающего чмока в нос тает и плетется за Сабзом в койку.

#### История четвертая. Ханзо и смартфон.

— Вот, держи. Я забил в него свой номер, — Сабз вручает Ханзо новенький смартфон. — Теперь мы всегда можем быть на связи. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как им пользоваться?

— Конечно, я знаю, как им пользоваться! — возмущается он.

Некоторое время спустя. Ханзо пытается разблокировать телефон, нажимает на вкл, клац-клац, тык-тык пальцем по экрану, но тот не реагирует и уходит обратно в спящий режим, отчего Ханзо начинает буквально закипать. Вот уже и язычки пламени побежали по рукам, еще немного и он будет готов дзынькнуть как микроволновка.

— РРРРР!!! Черт подери, да как же работает эта идиотская штуковина?!

Мимо по своим делам проходит Такеда.

— Эй, малец! А ну подь сюды.

— В чем дело, учитель?

— В нем, — Ханзо яростно трясет телефоном перед его носом. — Мне кажется, эта хрень сломана!

— Давайте посмотрим, — легким движением руки Такеда разблочивает телефон, несколько раз тыкает по экрану и, пожимая плечами, передает его обратно. — С ним все в порядке. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, ничего, свободен, — ворчит Ханзо. — Чертовы телекинетики…

#### История пятая. Гроза нагрянет, когда ее совсем не ждешь.

Сабз в очередной раз гостит у Ханзо. Соскучившись, Ханзо затаскивает того в укромный уголок, где их никто не найдет, дабы как следует пощупать и облобызать без посторонних глаз и ушей.

— Ханзо, ты чувствуешь это? — хрипло шепчет Сабз, разрывая поцелуй. Грудь ходуном, сердце готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть.

— Я тоже безумно хочу тебя, Снежинка, — стонет Ханзо, с удвоенной силой набрасываясь на шею и грудь Сабза.

— Да нет же, болван! — ладонь упирается в лоб, оттесняя голову и страстные в своей настойчивости губы. — Запах. Пахнет озоном.

— Но сегодня не обещали грозу, — хмурится он. — Если только…

Договорить Ханзо не успевает — за дверью внезапно раздается гром, мелькают молнии, и Рейден распахивает дверь кладовки. Сабз и Ханзо испуганно замирают в объятиях друг друга.

— Грандмастер Хасаши, грандмастер Саб-Зиро, рад приветствовать, — слегка кланяется он. — Простите, если побеспокоил, просто хотел удостовериться, что у вас все в порядке.

— Все замечательно, лорд Рейден, спасибо, — натянуто улыбается Сабз, спешно выпутывая свои руки из штанов Ханзо.

— Отлично, тогда я хочу передать вам последние новости, — и тут «радио Рейден» переключается на блаблабла-волну.

Ханзо не выдерживает первым:

— Лорд Рейден! Возможно, вам стоит посоветоваться по этому поводу со Старшими богами?

Рейден резко замолкает, задумывается.

— Вы правы, сегодня я советовался с ними всего семнадцать раз. Прошу прощения, я должен идти…

Гром, молнии, вихрь — Рейден исчезает. От произведенного им грохота и ветра швабра, стоящая в углу, не выдерживает, нападает на Ханзо и больно бьет по голове.

— Никто не найдет, значит? — усмехается Сабз, раздосадовано откидываясь спиной на пыльные полки, пока его герой-любовник яростно трет ушибленное место.

#### История шестая. Дабл Ханзо, или все хотят Сабза.

Раннее утро. Сабз медитирует в тихом укромном местечке поодаль от храма Ширай Рю. Поют птички, шелестят листочки, колосится невысокая трава. Никакого гомона и звука ломающихся носов и других частей тела. Умиротворение, одним словом. Но тут позади него раздается еле слышный хруст ветки. Он приоткрывает глаз и довольно щурится — похоже, сегодня Ханзо решил с ним снова поиграть в «неожиданное нападение». Дождавшись, когда противник подкрадется достаточно близко, Сабз резко делает заднюю подсечку с разворота и мгновенно оказывается сверху, седлая оппонента и победоносно прижимая к земле.

— Я всегда узнаю твои шаги, Ханз… — лукаво начинает Куай, но запинается, понимая, что поймал не того. — Скорпион?!

Он не успевает сориентироваться, как мир вокруг неожиданно переворачивается с ног на голову, и теперь уже он оказывается прижат к земле. Молодой Ханзо склоняется к его лицу настолько, что Сабз чувствует дыхание сквозь ткань его маски. Старая новая версия Хасаши выглядит как-то уж совсем неприлично горячо, удобно расположившись на нем сверху. Так удобно и так горячо, что от волнения Куая и самого вдруг бросает в жар. Даже ладошки потеют.

— Я все пытаюсь понять, — почти мурлычет Скорпион, — что будущий я, мы, нашли в тебе. Ты прохладный на ощупь и приятно пахнешь, но вряд ли это основная причина. Должно быть что-то еще, — он любовно очерчивает скулу затаившего дыхание Сабза, проводит пальцем по шраму, а затем нижней губе, надавливая и слегка оттягивая, но вдруг внезапно подрывается, вертя по сторонам головой, словно зверь, почуявший опасность. И спустя всего пару секунд до слуха Куая доносится звук топота копыт по полю. Это его Ханзо бежит, сломя голову, бренча цепями и прочей амуницией, растеряв всю свою ниндзя-грацию.

— Эй, ты! — яростно кричит он, размахивая кунаем. — Этот Саб-Зиро мой! Найди себе другого!

— Но в этой временной линии нет другого! — обиженно выкрикивает Скорпион. Затем огорченно вздыхает, перекатывается на землю и растворяется в адском пламени, оставляя после себя всполохи черного дыма и крайне взволнованного Сабза.

— Вот стервец! Уже пятый раз за неделю ловлю! — запыхавшись, говорит Ханзо, когда добирается до Сабза. — Я даже не замечал раньше насколько был упорным в достижении своих целей!

— О, ты был очень упорным! — хихикает Куай. — Мне всегда казалось, что ты был ко мне не равнодушен.

— Наглая ложь! — отвечает он с чувством оскорбленного достоинства. — Но... возможно, чуть-чуть.

И в подтверждение своих слов делает определенный жест большим и указательным пальцами.

— Щедрость Ширай Рю не знает границ, — усмехается Сабз, легко подсекает Ханзо, опрокидывая на спину, забирается сверху и целует.

#### История седьмая. Рейтинговая.

Ханзо стоит на коленях и долго рассматривает член Куая. Затем берет в руку, крутит-вертит туда-сюда, смотрит с подозрительным прищуром.

— Ты ведешь себя так, словно никогда его не видел. Перестань, у тебя точно такой же, — говорит Сабз.

— Когда эта штуковина торчит у тебя прямо перед носом, то выглядит совсем иначе. Как это вообще может поместиться у меня во рту?

Сабз раздраженно закатывает глаза:

— Ну твой же у меня как-то помещается… Если тебе так будет легче, то представь, что это леденец.

— В таком случае, твой «леденец» настроен против меня крайне воинственно, — скептически хмыкает Ханзо, приоткрывая рот и примеряя угол наклона, пару раз лижет головку на пробу. — И вообще! Не для того я возрождался, чтобы умереть, задохнувшись от члена в глотке!

— Ханзо! — рычит Сабз. — Просто засунь его уже себе в рот!

И чудо наконец-то свершается, вырывая облегченный вздох блаженства, но следом за ним, в районе паха, слышится тихий неразборчивый бубнеж. Сабз в очередной раз закатывает глаза.

— Боже, Ханзо, не разговаривай с набитым ртом! А то ведь и впрямь подавишься.

#### История восьмая. Разоблачение.

Раннее утро. Довольные Ханзо и Сабз выползают из царских грандмастерских палат. Замечают Такеду и направляются к нему. Тот стоит неподвижно и наблюдает за своим отцом Кенши, который носится по тренировочному полю, громко высказывается на матерном японском и яростно крошит в капусту соломенные чучела.

— Что это с ним? Никогда его таким прежде не видел, — хмурится Ханзо.

— Не выспался.

Ханзо хмыкает, и Такеда продолжает:

— И еще узнал, что вы с грандмастером Саб-Зиро, ну… встречаетесь.

Ханзо переглядывается с Сабзом и начинает заметно нервничать, но делает при этом максимально удивленное лицо.

— Что?! Я и Саб-Зиро? Пффф! Что за бред? Куай, скажи ему!

— Я… эээ… — не находится тот с ответом.

— И вообще откуда у него такая информация? Ему это меч нашептал, что ли?

В этот момент Кенши резко останавливается и поворачивается, выкрикивая:

— Не меч, а чуткий слух и тонкие стены! Да что там мой слух, вся округа была в курсе, чем вы занимались этой ночью. И предыдущей. И всю неделю, что я здесь торчу, черт бы вас побрал!

И затем вновь с яростным «ААА!!!» продолжает отрабатывать на ни в чем неповинных чучелах фатал блоу.

— Беруши ему не помогают, — просто пожимает плечами Такеда. — Но не переживайте, учитель. Мы-то уже давно привыкли.

Он уходит, а Ханзо выглядит так, словно сейчас потеряет сознание.

— Да, неловко вышло… — смущенно отзывается Сабз.

#### История девятая. Гордость и предубеждение.

Комбат кидс гостят в храме Ширай Рю, торча во внутреннем дворике под раскидистым деревом и отлынивая от тренировок. Такеда нежится головой на коленях Джеки. Кэсси и Кунг Джин громко спорят о мировых модных тенденциях. Внезапно из-за поворота появляется мрачный Ханзо, и детишки вмиг замолкают, надеясь мимикрировать под окружающую среду, но тот проходит мимо, не сказав ни слова и даже не обратив на них внимания.

— Мне одной показалось это странным? — удивляется Джеки, наблюдая за удаляющимся Ханзо. — Мы сидим здесь почти все утро, а мастер Ворчун до сих пор на нас не наорал и не заставил заняться общественно полезным трудом.

— Просто Саб-Зиро недавно вернулся обратно в свой Винтерфелл, и теперь наш сильный и независимый грандмастер пытается побороть свою гордость и набрать его номер, — лениво поясняет Такеда. — Обычное дело, поверьте.

— Неужели он умеет испытывать что-то помимо недовольства и гнева? — фыркает Кунг Джин, и Кэсси подхватывает фырканье. Такеда только загадочно пожимает плечами.

Тем временем, пока Ханзо бредёт и спотыкается о каждую кочку, пребывая в глубоких раздумьях, у него звонит мобильник. Он мгновенно достает его, пару секунд глупо пялится на экран, после чего глубоко вздыхает и, сосредотачиваясь, отвечает:

— Да.

— Ханзо! — радостно раздается в трубке. — Надеюсь, я не помешал тебе?

— Нет, — сдержанно отвечает он, всеми силами пытаясь подавить в себе зародыш улыбки, но мышцы лица оказываются немного сильнее его собственной воли. — Я как раз заканчивал утренние дела. Что-то случилось, Саб-Зиро?

— Нет, все в порядке. Просто… почти неделя прошла, а ты так и не перезвонил. И я подумал, ты, наверное, был очень занят.

— Мой статус грандмастера подразумевает наличие множества дел, — Ханзо даже нос задирает, выражая всю важность своих «дел».

— Да, понимаю, просто мне хотелось… — Сабз замолкает на несколько секунд, затем шумно выдыхает, словно сдаваясь. — Я просто хотел услышать твой голос.

Ханзо ощущает, как по телу мгновенно разливается приятное тепло, а маска наигранного спокойствия и невозмутимости исчезает под лавиной нахлынувших эмоций.

— Ты… Ты хотел услышать мой голос? — переспрашивает он.

— Да, мне очень нравится слышать твой голос, Ханзо, — смущенно говорит Сабз. — Я сейчас, наверное, звучу как полный идиот.

— Нет, вовсе нет! Мне тоже нравится! — со счастливой улыбкой на лице отзывается Ханзо. — В смысле, твой голос, не мой. Мне нравится слышать твой голос!

И пока сильный и независимый вот уже пару минут треплется по телефону, Кэсси решает высказаться:

— Это самая странная вещь, которую я только видела…

— А по-моему, это выглядит довольно мило. Жутко странно, но мило, — отвечает Джеки, наблюдая за тем, как Ханзо ходит из стороны в сторону, время от времени прикусывает палец и застенчиво ковыряет носком таби гравий под ногами.

#### История десятая. Месть.

Свадьбу Такеды и Джеки решено было устроить в Огненных садах, пригласив самых близких людей, и спустя пару дней храм Ширай Рю каким-то образом заполонило кучей народа, часть из которого вообще не была приглашена, например, Кейджа уж точно никто не звал. Но тот, к несчастью, был отцом лучшей подруги невесты и хорошим приятелем Кенши и Куая, поэтому пришлось стиснуть зубы и смириться. Нет, на самом деле Ханзо относился к нему нормально, просто иногда Кейдж жутко раздражал, суя нос не в свое дело.

Как сейчас, например, уплетая рисовые шарики за обе щеки и обращаясь к Кенши.

— Тебе не кажется, что Саб-Зиро и Скорпион ведут себя странно? Ну, знаешь, постоянно таскаются вместе, вчера вот вообще с ужина свалили под шумок…

Кенши, будучи человеком не так давно прозревшим, несмотря на всю свою физическую слепоту, скупо отвечает:

— Видимо, пошли «жарить мороженое». Когда я был здесь в прошлый раз, они занимались этим каждую ночь. Нормально поспать мне так и не удалось.

Джонни замолкает с не донесенным до рта лакомством, и Кенши, чувствуя на себе его удивленный взгляд, решает внести ясность.

— Выражаясь твоим языком, Ханзо пошел его «откейджить», — но, все еще ощущая замешательство товарища, невозмутимо продолжает: — Надрать задницу. В некотором смысле…

Джонни никогда особым дураком себя не считал и, быстро прикинув в уме что да как, выдает ошарашенное:

— О… — а затем более понимающее, — о-о-о… — а после, придя к полному осознанию, изрекает воодушевленное: — Теперь я просто обязан выведать все подробности!

Он впихивает тарелку с едой в руки Кенши и нетерпеливо устремляется в одном ему известном направлении, вероятно, на поиски Ханзо и Куая.

— Джонни! — кричит ему вслед Кенши. — Не забывай, что ты не бессмертный, и у тебя есть дочь!

Спустя мгновение позади него раздается хихиканье.

— Зря вы ему рассказали. Теперь об их отношениях не узнает разве что самый глухой демон в Преисподней, — смеется Кэсси.

— Несомненно, я поступил подло, Кассандра, но зато теперь я буду в полной мере отомщен, — ухмыляется он, оборачиваясь через плечо, но когда благодаря своему чуткому слуху слышит сдавленный крик, то сразу же меняется в лице, направляясь в сторону источника звука. — И буду надеяться на то, что твой отец по-прежнему быстро бегает…

#### История одиннадцатая. Недоразумение.

Из-за наплыва гостей Ханзо выглядит мрачнее тучки, хоть и ведет себя достаточно вежливо во время разговоров, но держится поближе к Сабзу, то и дело бросая на его губы тоскливые взгляды. Сабз это замечает и начинает откровенно веселиться, то вторгаясь в личное пространство и задевая его пальцы своими, то по-хозяйски устраивая руку на пояснице, слегка поглаживая, а то и вовсе одаривает таким томным взглядом, что у Ханзо каждый раз член в штанах дергается. Он и сам не сразу замечает, как поддается игривому настроению и включает режим сдержанной, но обольстительной кокетки. Такое наглое заигрывание на глазах у ничего не подозревающих зрителей, цель которого состоит в том, чтобы не попасться, заводит их обоих. Скомкано извинившись, под предлогом проверить, как обстоят дела на кухне, они быстро удаляются, едва не срываясь на бег, но не успевают пройти и сотни метров, как перед ними вырастает стена непрошибаемого токсичного перегара. Следом, слегка покачиваясь и уже как всегда навеселе, появляется сам виновник химатаки, с ног до головы обвешанный небольшими глиняными кувшинами, словно гранатами с паралитическим газом.

— Кунай мне в зад! Твоя «мама» приехала! — ошарашено вырывается у Ханзо, и Сабз насмешливо вскидывает на него бровь.

— Куай! Ханзо! — радостно грохочет Бо Рай Чо.

— Бо Рай Чо, — сдержано отвечает Ханзо, стараясь не вдыхать лишний раз пары алкоголя, пока тот направляется в их сторону.

— Мне казалось, ты был выше и стройнее. Видно, годы берут свое.

— Зато над тобой они не властны. Все такой же беспросветный алкаш.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — вклинивается между ними Сабз, прерывая дальнейший обмен любезностями.

— Мальчик мой, разве мог я пропустить такой торжественный день и не поздравить молодоженов? — икает тот, прикладываясь к вину. — Не то, чтобы я был в восторге от жениха, но…

— Такеда порядочный и воспитанный парень, — оскорбляется Ханзо. — Он будет хорошим мужем.

Сабз утвердительно кивает, и Бо Рай Чо некоторое время недоверчиво переводит взгляд с одного на другого, затем, сделав какие-то свои выводы, обращается к Ханзо:

— И что? Ты совсем не против?

— С чего мне быть против? — удивляется тот. — Я воспитал его как собственного сына и уверен в нем.

— Хм-м, — задумчиво мычит Бо Рай Чо, потирая подбородок, — видимо, я не так тебя понял, Куай. Когда ты говорил о помолвке, я думал, что этот желтопузый наконец решился сделать тебе предложение, а теперь получается, что ты собираешься венчаться с сыном его лучшего друга, и желтопузый не видит в этом проблемы... Ну и молодежь пошла! Что у вас за отношения такие? Такеда вообще в курсе с кем шпёхается его будущий муженек?

Повисает тишина. Бо Рай Чо запивает свое негодование вином, Ханзо усиленно пытается переварить услышанное, Сабз поднять челюсть с пола, а притаившийся за деревом Джонни радостно вскидывает кулак и восклицает, приковывая к себе взгляды:

— Да! Я знал, что между вами что-то есть!

— Джонни… это не то… — быстро начинает Сабз, но замолкает, когда в лоб Кейджа прилетает кувшин, отправляя того в нокаут.

Бо Рай Чо невинно разводит руки в стороны, когда Ханзо и Куай переводят на него взгляд. 

— Что? Этот парень слишком много знает. Теперь нам нужно решить, что с ним делать. Я видел здесь пруд неподалеку… — подмигивает он заговорчески.

— Мы не станем никого топить в пруду, — устало вздыхает Куай, направляясь проверить состояние друга. Похоже, намечавшиеся обжимашки с Ханзо придется отложить еще на какое-то время.

— А если он расскажет о вас Такеде?

— Такеда и так уже в курсе, — отвечает Ханзо, следуя за Сабзом.

— И он что… не против?

Ханзо и Сабз раздраженно закатывают глаза.

#### История двенадцатая. Выбор.

Кенши, прислонившись к стене в комнате Ханзо, уже несколько минут невозмутимо наблюдает за тем, как его друг усиленно перебирает свой скудный гардероб, пытаясь подобрать хоть что-то отдаленно напоминающее праздничный наряд. Желтое, желтое на пару размеров меньше, желтое в прожженную дырку, желтое в кровавую крапинку, это… что это вообще? Ладно, выкинуть. А вот этот кожаный костюмчик времен бурной молодости можно оставить. Да, определенно. Куаю должно понравиться. Осталось только скинуть с себя пару лишних кило, чтобы втиснуться в него. Желтое, снова желтое…

— Какой невероятный ассортимент цветовой палитры, — все же не выдерживая, фыркает Кенши. — Глаза так и разбегаются…

— Вместо того чтобы глумиться, лучше подойди и помоги мне выбрать что-нибудь, — ворчит Ханзо. — В конце концов, не каждый день наш сын женится.

— Мой сын, ты хотел сказать.

— Я его вырастил, если ты забыл, поэтому он как минимум общий.

Кенши хмыкает, справедливо соглашаясь, затем отлепляется от стены и подходит ближе, наугад выуживая из однообразного вихря разбросанных по полу тряпок такую же желтую, но более блеклую, ближе к серому, с черными и белыми вставками.

— Думаю, вот эта, — говорит он, протягивая ее Ханзо. — Выглядит нормально. По крайней мере, без пятен крови и не такая застиранная до дыр.

#### История тринадцатая. Слухами земля полнится.

Вечереет. Ханзо, Сабз и Кенши направляются к церемониальной арке, когда перед ними возникает черный портал, из которого выпрыгивает Нуб-Сайбот. Все трое мгновенно напрягаются, Кенши и Ханзо хватаются за свои мечи, готовясь к атаке, но враг неожиданно бездействует, складывая руки на груди, и, как кажется присутствующим, выражает крайнюю степень недовольства, а из-за его плеча смущенно выглядывает Тень, безмолвно разводя руками, будто извиняясь за несдержанность своего хозяина.

— Я уже начинаю подозревать, что «тайное» местоположение моего храма можно спокойно отыскать на гугл-картах, — ворчит Ханзо себе под нос.

— Привет, младший братец, — тем временем хрипит Би Хан.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я был занят своими обычными делами и набирал рекрутов в братство Теней, когда до меня дошли новости, касаемо твоей женитьбы, но этот мерзкий Они уже поплатился за клевету! Ты и сын этого мечника Кенши! Поверить не могу… Но, чтобы ты знал, вся Преисподняя только и судачит об этом последние пару часов.

В повисшей тишине раздается громкий стрекот сверчков, следом извиняющийся голос Кенши:

— Пойду, пожалуй, проверю, как там Джонни и… остальные… — натянуто улыбается он и практически сбегает.

Сабз хочет сообщить о том, что все это недоразумение, но Би Хан его опережает.

— Ты снова разочаровал меня. Я всегда был уверен, что ты выберешь этого, — зло кивает он в сторону Ханзо, не подозревая о том, как близок к истине, — и я бы постоянно упрекал тебя за сделанный тобой выбор, но теперь у меня даже нет нормального повода позлорадствовать.

Би Хан удрученно качает головой и выглядит совершенно разбитым, несмотря на то, что Тень всеми силами старается его утешить. Ханзо даже становится его немного жаль. Когда неожиданные гости почти скрываются в портале, до слуха Куая и Ханзо доносится приглушенное:

— Нет, Тенючик, он меня сильно расстроил, мы не будем звать его на наше торжество.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, — говорит Ханзо, — но, кажется, смерть и последующее воскрешение не слишком благоприятно отразились на его психике…

— С тобой сложно спорить, когда ты прав, — кивает Сабз.

#### История финальная. Засада, или флаффная 2.0.

Оставив гостей пить, есть и развлекаться после торжественной части, Ханзо и Сабз сбегают на мостик, чтобы побыть наедине подальше от людской суеты. Когда на небе ярко сияет луна в окружении многочисленных звезд, свет которых отражается в водной глади небольшого пруда, уже давно переваливает за полночь. Ханзо в уютном молчании обнимает Сабза, прижимая того спиной к своей груди. Ничего не предвещает, пока вдруг волшебство момента не разрушает шелест кустов под мостом. Спустя секунду раздается надрывный утиный крик — судя по сдавленным ругательствам, утка поскальзывается и подворачивает ногу.

— Кря-кря, — уже более уверенно сипит утка, откашлявшись.

Следом за ней из соседних кустов разносится басовитое ква-ква, а на дереве просыпается кукушка. Даже сверчки, хором, но невпопад, начинают петь гораздо активнее.

— Какая любопытная фауна, — усмехается Сабз, удобнее устраивая голову на плече Ханзо.

— Просто не обращай внимания, — отвечает он и сильнее стискивает Куая в своих медвежьих объятиях.

Так они проводят в «тишине» еще несколько минут, за которые жаба с селезнем умудряются из-за чего-то поцапаться, наполняя округу кряканьем и кваканьем, и со стороны кустов, где расположилась лягушка, под мост прилетает камень. Утка глухо ойкает и возмущенно крякает на кусты. Лягушка меланхолично квакает в ответ. Кукушка, видимо, совсем утомившись куковать на одной ноте, громко зевает, а затем быстро и скомкано извиняется, когда лягушка запускает в нее камень.

Ханзо чувствует, как Сабз начинает мелко трястись в его руках, изо всех сил сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех. 

— Кажется, кукушке пора отправляться в постель, пока она не свалилась с ветки, — с напускной серьезностью говорит Ханзо. — Остальных это тоже касается.

Утка в последний раз возмущенно крякает и замолкает. Стихают и притаившиеся среди невысокой травы «сверчки». Замирает и лягушка, но Ханзо готов поклясться, что слышит звук откупоривания бутылки.

— Нам, наверное, тоже пора, — раздосадовано вздыхает Сабз, не делая, впрочем, никаких попыток выбраться из сладких пут. — Завтра рано вставать.

— Может быть, останешься хотя бы еще на пару дней? — с надеждой спрашивает Ханзо.

— С радостью, но ты же сам знаешь, что «статус грандмастера подразумевает наличие множества дел», — передразнивает он, отсылаясь к их недавнему телефонному разговору.

Ханзо молчит какое-то время, обдумывая его слова, затем хмыкает и приходит к единственному верному решению, мысли вокруг которого уже давно крутились в его голове.

— Тогда завтра я отправлюсь вместе с тобой, — уверенно говорит он, и когда Сабз переводит на него удивленный взгляд, Ханзо весело продолжает, так, чтобы это слышали все. — И попрошу у клана Лин Куэй руки их предводителя.

Сверчки с замиранием сердца восторженно ахают, охреневшая кукушка окончательно срывается с дерева, лягушка пьяно икает, ворча «ну наконец-то», не оставляя сомнений в своей личности, а Сабз выворачивается из объятий и смотрит на Ханзо во все глаза.

— Это… Ханзо, это очень серьезный шаг, который стоит как следует обдумать, — наконец, осторожно произносит он.

— Да что тут думать! — подает вдруг голос утка из-под моста. — Просто скажи ему «да», и мы все разойдемся по своим делам. Серьезно, у меня уже ноги затекли здесь сидеть!

— Папа… — укоризненно тянет сверчок.

— Что папа? Папа уже не так молод, папе уже тяжело долго сидеть в одном скрюченном положении.

— Ты сам захотел место в первом ряду, Кейдж, я предлагал поменяться, — хохочет из кустов Бо Рай Чо.

— Я тоже в порядке, если кому-то интересно, — отзывается кукушка Кунг Джин, поднимаясь на ноги и потирая ушибленный зад. Раздаются веселые смешки.

— Так что скажешь? — лукаво спрашивает Ханзо, заглядывая в глаза Сабза. — Каковы мои шансы уговорить твоих ребят, если я предложу им более комфортные условия проживания?

— Ты собрался подкупить мой клан? — вздергивает бровь Куай.

— Либо так, либо мне придется выкрасть тебя у них и не выпускать из своих покоев, пока они не согласятся на мои условия, — серьезно кивает Ханзо, и пространство вокруг них взрывается одобрительным гулом. — Я знаю, что ты будешь счастлив только рядом со своим кланом. А я буду счастлив, если ты будешь рядом со мной.

— Ханзо, я… — не находится с ответом Сабз.

— Я, я… — хмыкают кусты голосом Бо Рай Чо. — Соглашайся, болван. Вам ведь даже не обязательно объединять кланы! Да и твои ученики будут только рады перестать морозить свои задницы на этом куске голого льда. А если тебе так не хватает снега, то вон, все верхушки гор к твоим услугам.

Ханзо наклоняется ближе, чтобы его мог услышать только Сабз:

— Думаю, тебе стоит послушать свою «маму» и сделать, как она велит.

— О, ну раз моя «мама» не против, то и я не вижу серьезных причин для отказа, — смеется он.

— Это означает «да»?

Сабз кладет руку ему на затылок и притягивает к себе, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу.

— Всегда да, Ханзо.

— Ой, ну наконец-то! — кряхтит Джонни, пытаясь безрезультатно подняться на онемевшие ноги. — А теперь кто-нибудь, помогите мне выбраться отсюда? — но его просьба остается без ответа. — Ребята? Ну хоть кто-нибудь! А-у-у-у? Парни? Кэсси? Милая, ты же не оставишь своего папку на произвол судьбы? Детка?

#### ***

Месяц спустя. Раннее утро. Ханзо сидит в домике, медитирует, пока до его слуха не доносится разъяренный вопль:

— ХАНЗО! Что ты снова сотворил с моим гребаным чаем, твою мать?!  
— Бля! — распахивает он глаза и быстро дает по съебам.


End file.
